One more chance
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: Santana and Rachel are in a 'relationship' but with Santana still sleeping with other people and The glee club telling Rachel to break up with The cheerio. What will happen? Pezberry


"Come here." smirked Santana as she pulled Rachel in for a kiss. She pushed the diva, softly, towards the bed. Rachel felt the back of her knees hit something hard and allowed herself to be pushed backwards onto the bed. She couldn't lose this. No matter how much her friends tell her to leave her, she couldn't. She loved Santana too much, what ever they had... it was worth it. The Latina may not love her but at least she was here with her. It hurt though, knowing Santana still sleeps with Puck, Brittany and anyone who's 'hot'. Rachel's knows this 'relationship' is unhealthy but she couldn't find it in herself to let go...

* * *

"Did you do it?" asked Kurt as she entered the glee room.

"Do what?" replied Rachel even though she knew what he was talking about.

"You know what im talking about Rach." The boy rolled his eyes.

"I honestly don't." she took a seat between Finn and Tina. Purposely avoiding Kurt's gaze.

"Hey guys." Smiled Quinn walking into the room with Brittany and Santana hot on her tail. Rachel's smile increased at the sight of the Latina who smirked at her.

Kurt saw the interaction between the two girls and frowned._ She's going to break your heart Rachel._

"Kurt are you ok?" asked Mercedes.

"Why won't she liston?" sighed the boy glaring at Santana who was currently whispering something into Puck's ear. He didn't miss the quick flash of hurt that made it's way across Rachel's face.

"Who?" She followed Kurt's gaze."Rachel?"

"She didn't break up with Santana Merce. She didn't do it."

"Oh."

Kurt ducked his head and let out a little sob."Santana doesn't realize that Rach loves her... and she's breaking her heart."

* * *

Rachel gasped as she was pulled into the janitor's closet. She was about to scream but they were muffled by a hand against her mouth."Shh it's me Rach."

The little diva instantly relaxed and turned around."Hey." she whispered.

"Hey." Santana replied, her voice equally as quiet.

"I missed you today."

"You saw me in Glee."

Rachel was saddened that The Latina didn't say it back, she never does."Yeah but I can't touch you and you were... busy."

Santana eyebrow rose."Busy?"

"Yeah with Puck and that."

"Yeah i s'pose i was." She pecked the shorter girl on the lips."Ill make it up to you."

Rachel smiled and let herself be stripped of her clothes. Instantly forgetting about Santana and Puck.

* * *

"Rach let go!" growled Finn.

"I can't!" hissed Rachel. As soon as she entered the room she was cornered by the whole glee club (apart from Santana and Puck). She didn't want to know what they were up to right now.

"She's only using you for sex you know." said Quinn.

The diva hung her head."I know..."

"Then why you still with her?" demanded Finn. He may not have romantic feelings for the little diva now, but she was like a little sister to him and it broke his heart to see her hurt and sad. She needed to get out of the relationship, it was unhealthy and it was killing her. The worse thing is Santana can't seem to see what she's doing to Rachel.

"Does it matter." replied Rachel angrily. Why can't they just leave her alone.

"Why Rach!"

"I don't know."

"WHY?"

"I love her! Im _in _love with her. At least when im with her, the pain in my chest is bearable." tears cascaded down her face as she said those words.

"Rach..." Finn pulled the diva into his chest, letting her cry out all the pain, and whispered soothing words.

"Girl you can do soooo much better, right guys?" said Mercedes. Everyone nodded in agreement."There is someone out there. Someone who will love you and deserve your love."

Rachel's cries died down as she slowly pulled herself out of the tall boy's grip."I'll do it." she whispered, wiping her eyes.

Everyone smiled at her.

"Now's your chance." said Matt nodding towards the doorway.

Santana and Puck were walking side by side, his arm around her waist, and were laughing at something Noah had just said. The Latina's face was flustered and Puck's was wearing the 'i just got laid' expression. Rachel ignored the pain in her chest as she made her way towards the cheerio.

"Santana. We need to talk." She said.

The Latina gave her a annoyed look."Can't it wait?"

"No." she replied determined to get this over with.

"I-i'll be over here." said Puck pointing awkwardly behind him and moving away as quickly as he could.

"Talk then."

"I'm breaking up with you."

At the cheerio's dumbfounded expression, she continued."This relationship we're in... I-it's unhealthy and i-"

"Unhealthy! How is it unhealthy?" growled the Latina."You wanted this relationship. You specifically told me you wasted us to start dating and now your breaking up with _me_?"

"S-Santana... I-i..." Rachel couldn't think of anything to say. However, when she saw the Latina's smug expression, she felt anger and rage."You sleep with every girl, guy. How can this relationship not be unhealthy! It hurts when you flirt with people but keep my mouth closed! When you and I are together, i forget about all the people you've probably slept with in our time apart and concentrate on _us!_ I thought we had something special or something but now i see... Your never going to stop sleeping or messing around with other people and it hurts too much... I have to get out of this relationship because it's killing me! I tried to not fall in love with you... But i failed."

Santana was shocked at the confession. Rachel loved her! And all this messing around with other people was breaking her heart. Maybe splitting up was for the best, Rachel didn't deserve this... So why does it hurt so much to realize she will never be able to hold her hand, or kiss her again?

"Rach... Don't break up with me."

"W-what?" Did she just hear right? _Don't make this harder then it already is Santana._

"Stay with me."

The Latina's hopeful expression almost made her cave. Almost."I can't."

"Please."

"I can't."

Santana took a deep breath. Feeling's were definitely not her thing."Rachel. You know the saying you don't know what you've got until it's gone? Well I've just thought about what it will be like without you... And i realize that's not what i want... I'll do anything Rachel if you'll just... Give me one more chance."

Rachel was shocked at what she just heard. She didn't see that coming, and by the looks of it, her fellow Gleeks didn't either. Matt, Mike and Finn were gobsmacked, Quinn, Mercedes, Artie, Tina and Kurt were silently begging her not to stay with Santana, Puck just looked confused and Brittany was smiling softly. _What is she smiling at?_

"Santana..."

"I'll stop sleeping with other people." The Latina was pleading now.

"Why would you do that though. Why for me?"

That question caught the taller brunette off guard and left her speechless. Brittany seemed to sense this and came forward, grabbing her and Santana's hand."She loves you Rachel. She talks about you quite a lot. She stopped the slushies and punched A jock in the face when he insulted you. I knew she loved from the very first moment, you started going out but i guess she didn't realize it until now."

Rachel looked from Santana to Brittany and then back again."I-is this true Santana."

Santana bit the inside of her cheek before nodding slowly.

"Ohh..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Brittany rolled her eyes at the two girls and decided to speed things up. She placed Rachel's hand in Santana's and stood back.

Both girls stared at their linked hands before smiling.

"One more chance." whispered the little diva.

Santana's smile grew bigger as she pulled the shorter girl in for a kiss.

Brittany smiled softly at the couple. Now if only she could get Quinn to be her girlfriend then they could double date.


End file.
